Z:Friend or Foe
by TheFelineLife
Summary: My best story in my opinion. Tell me if there is anything that can be fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I love you, Mightyena." meowed a Liepard "I love you too, Liepard." he barked. Liepard rested her head on his chest, feeling his flank rise and fall. Mightyena made himself comfortable on the soft, green, lush grass under him while at the same time trying not to disturb Liepard. Mightyena heard Liepard's breathing slow down, she was asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, deciding he should sleep as well. A rustle in a tree caught Mightyena's attention and he pricked his ears up and looked around, all he saw was trees, plants and Liepard so he shut his eyes again.

The rustle in the trees got louder and Mightyena decided to go investigate, he gently moved Liepard's head off his chest and walked in the direction of the sound. He got to the point where the sound was loudest and looked up the tree and saw a shadow standing there, and it jumped right at him. Mightyena jumped away before the shadow hit the ground and he looked up and saw glowing, blue eyes and they were locked on him. The shadow jumped at Liepard and Mightyena tackled the shadow with all his strength and Liepard woke up and screamed to the top of her lungs. Mightyena said to Liepard "I got this, stay here." He walked up to the shadow and challenged it. He growled "Who are you and why are you here?"

The shadow just looked at him and growled. It backed onto it's hind legs and charged at Liepard, chasing her near a street. It immediatly brought it's attention back to Mightyena and charged at him. He ran to Liepard, who was standing near a street light and yelled to her "Run, now!" She nodded and ran north. Mightyena tried to catch up to her but she ran too fast. He looked back to see if that shadow was still following him and he saw the glowing, blue eyes turn around and run back to where he and Liepard were. As the shadow began to run he saw a part of it's mane, black and red.

Panicked after the night, he walked home.

"Liepard, are you alright?" he asked as soon as he ran in the house. She replied "Yes, but what happened?" Mightyena just sat down on the couch and said "I wish I knew." He grasped the remote and turned the TV on and settle down to watch a soccer game and the screen went black and switched over to a breaking news story. Mightyena turned up the volume. The reporter said "We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news bulletin, here with us is Syther to bring us the report, whats happening, Syther?" Syther said "Well it appears that an odd shadow has been attacking the local residents." The reporter, a Pikachu asked "Any descriptions of this shadow?" Syther siad "Yes sir, we have found that the shadow only appears at night and has glowing, blue eyes." Pikachu replied "Very scary, is this an assassin?" Syther said "I don't think so but other Pokemon have reported seeing it turn around and return to where they were chased off." Pikachu said "Thanks for the news, Syther. We will be back when the local police discover more information. They know very little about the incidents as of right now. You will return to your original programming."

Liepard shrieked "An _assassin?_" Mightyena said "That's the shadow that attacked us!" I'm calling the Pokemon breaking News to report our incident." I'll go upstairs away from the noise." Liepard said "Okay."

Mightyena walked downstairs and barked "They want to interview us." Liepard said "anything that will keep us from being assassinated."


	2. The Investigation

Chapter 2

Mightyena and Liepard are sitting in a candle lit room, eating their dinner. Mightyena got out of his chair and said to Liepard "When you finish eating I need to visit my uncle, he works in paranormal investigation; maybe he can give us some info on that shadow we saw."

Liepard said happily "Okay!"

Liepard put her dishes in the sink, blew out the candles, and walked out of the house with Mightyena. He said to her "My uncle really knows his stuff when it comes down to paranormal investigating, we can count on him to come up with an answer." Liepard meowed "Alright, I just want an explanation and that's it." Mightyena barked "We are close to his house now." He walked up to house 206 on Blue Boulevard and knocked on the door.  
>A Scoutland answered the door and said heartily "Well, if it isn't my nephew! What brings ya?" Mightyena barked "I need you to do an investigation for me if your free." Scoutland laughed really hard and said "I'm always free for family, come in and tell me what has been happening."<br>Mightyena and Liepard sat down on a long, black sofa and began to chat. Mightyena started "Well, it was one occurrence but it really scared me. I was in a forest camping with Liepard and I heard a rustling in the trees, I brushed it off as nothing and then I heard it again. I followed the sound and a shadow with glowing blue eyes jumped out of a tree and attacked us. It chased Liepard and me near a street light and then we ran, I looked back and it turned around and left back to where it chased us away. I did see a small portion of a black and red mane."

Scoutland gained a look of deep thought on his face and said "It sounds like it was another pokemon that attacked you, not a shadow. I will look into what it could be and I will tell you my finds by phone." Mightyena dipped his head in gratitude and said "Thanks, Uncle." Scoutland barked "Mightyena, be careful out there! There is a sniper out there making the population here deteriorate, and make everyone scared out of their wits; be on your guard and never let your guard down for a moment while you are outside." Mightyena's voice got quieter hearing this and he said "Please tell me more about this sniper."

Mightyena and Liepard sat back down and Scoutland said "His name is Midnight Sniper S. He has been killing the local residents and hes got us all very afraid to go outside. And from reports on the news wherever he is that blue eyed shadow is there as well, people speculate that is the sniper hunting us. He does his killings at midnight so keep a watch with you at all times if you want to live." Mightyena said 'Thanks for the info, I'll be more careful on camping trips and read up on the news more often; I could have gotten me and Liepard killed."

Scoutland looked at his watch and said "It is ten seventeen, you best be out of here so the Midnight Sniper won't get you two as his next victims, say, aren't you going to introduce me to this fine lass." Mightyena yelped "Oh! Sorry, this is Liepard; she's my girlfriend." Scoutland reached his paw out to her and said "Well its a pleasure to meet ya!" Liepard shook his paw and said "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Mightyena barked "We will be on our way so we can get home before midnight, goodbye." Scoutland said "I'll research blue eyed, red and black maned pokemon and see what I find out. See ya'll later!"

Mightyena got home and fumbled for his key and Liepard pulled a key out of a hidden pouch in the mailbox and said "Use this one so we can get inside, and step on it because according to my cell phone's clock it is almost midnight." Mightyena said "Thanks, Liepard." He unlocked the door and slipped the key back into its secret compartment and he rubbed his muzzle against hers and said "You literally saved our lives." Liepard giggled and said 'Its nothing, just being smart that's all." She licked his cheek and walked in the house.

As soon as they shut the door there was a knock on the door. Liepard said "I'll answer it." She walked over to the door and opened it, it was the Pokemon breaking News. Liepard said "It's the breaking news station, they want to interview us." Mightyena said "Let them in." Liepard greeted them and she sat on the sofa next to Mightyena and the Syther from the news channel asked "So you saw the mysterious blue eyed shadow as well?" Mightyena replied "Yes, we both did." Syther said "Ok, what happened?" Mightyena explained to her what had happened that night and she said "My, that's horrible; I'm glad you weren't killed! Did it ever try to physically harm you at all?" Mightyena said "No, but it did charge at Liepard. I was afraid it would attack her." Syther said "Alright, so do you think this is the Midnight Sniper?" Mightyena barked "No, the Midnight Sniper kills at midnight, the shadow appeared twenty minutes before midnight and attacked us."

Syther said "That's all we have to ask you but if there is other important information call us." Mightyena said "We will." The camera crew left the house first and then Syther. Liepard was scared out of her mind and she said "W-will that shadow try to attack us for this?" Mightyena growled "It won't even try! I'm ready to fight it!" Liepard said "I'll be brave and fight it too!" Mightyena barked "Lets go to sleep, I'm tired." Liepard yawned and said "Agreed."

The next day.  
>"Good morning, Liepard." She yawned and meowed "Good morning, I'll go downstairs and make breakfast if you want me to." Mightyena yawned and barked "That would be great, thanks." Liepard replied "Your welcome." She went downstairs. Mightyena followed and mumbled to himself "I hate this long stairway." He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked in the kitchen and saw Liepard cooking eggs on the stove. She saw him and asked "how do you want your eggs cooked?" He replied "Poached, please." Liepard sang "Coming right up!" Mightyena went into the living room and turned on the TV to the news channel to see what was on. Mightyena called out "Liepard, come and see this. Our interview is on the news!"<p>

She yelled back "As much as I would like to watch I'm sure you don't want burnt eggs!" Mightyena replied "True." I want to see if I can go back to where the shadow confronted us and see if I can find out what that shadow was. Liepard yelled "No! It will kill you, it could be an accomplice to the Midnight Sniper!" Mightyena barked "Oh well, I guess I'll find out then." Liepard went silent.

Liepard yelled "Eggs are ready!"

Mightyena said "I'll be in to pick them up."

Liepard cracked two more eggs in the pan for herself. Mightyena walked into the kitchen and his plate was sitting on the counter waiting for him. He grabbed the plate in his mouth and carried it back to his chair and Liepard walked in holding a fork and said "Did you forget this?" Migtyena barked "Thanks! Since I'm four legged I wouldn't have been able to carry that with me." Liepard stuck the fork in his eggs and said "Enjoy." Mightyena thanked her and took the fork out of the eggs and began to eat.

Liepard's eggs got done so she got her eggs out of the pan, grabbed a plate, got a fork and walked over to the dining room table to eat.

"Why don't you just eat on the couch?" Mightyena asked "You are talking to a Liepard of sophistication, I hate messes and if it is on a couch that is the worst kind of mess." Mightyena replied "I understand. Remember that time I spilled dinner all over my chair?"

Liepard laughed and said "Yes, we had spaghetti and your plate flipped when you got up to get some water, and then you yelled at me for just standing their laughing my tail off instead of helping you out. That was pretty funny." Mightyena said "I didn't think so but looking back I find it kinda funny."

Liepard asked "Are you done with your eggs?" Mightyena replied "Yes, could you please take my plate in since you are getting up?" She said "Sure." Mightyena said "I want to try and talk to others that shadow attacked to see if they know anything." Liepard said "Well, one of my friends said they saw something like it when they were hanging out a few days ago." Mightyena barked "I want to talk to them." Liepard meowed "I'll chat with them since we are heading for the movies today."

Mightyena barked "I'll ask my friends if they saw anything."

They both return three hours later, shocked with their results. Mightyena asked "What did you find out?" Liepard meowed "Well, it looks like everyone has seen this shadow at least once. They all saw the same thing I did." Mightyena said "My results are the same." Liepard said "I'm afraid it is Midnight Sniper S." Mightyena barked "I fear this possibility as well."

The phone began to ring very loudly. Mightyena looked at the caller ID and barked in excitement "It's my uncle! Come here, Liepard!" He picked up the phone and Liepard ran to the Living Room. "Hello? What did you find out?" Scoutland sighed "There were so many results and I can't narrow them down, we have to find out who it is by ourselves." Mightyena insisted to investigate on his own. Scoutland understood and hung up the phone.

"Well, I'm out. Are you coming, Liepard?" She meowed "Certainly, I want to fight whatever that was." Mightyena opened the door, he and Liepard walked outside, shut the door, locked it and went back to the forest to find what attacked them.

Mightyena barked "It is 11:40, it should be here by now." Liepard stood very close to Mightyena and meowed to him "I'm scared, do we have to do this?" Mightyena snarled in response without making eye contact "Yes! If we want others to be safe, we must." He whiped his head to his left to hear a rustling in the trees and Mightyena snarled to Liepard "Get ready to fight!" She unsheathed her claws to reveal very well groomed, sharp white claws. The blue eyed shadow jumped out of the trees and tackled Liepard. "Mightyena asked in furious rage "Why are you here? What do you want?" The shadow didn't reply and chased them into the light, just like last time. Liepard demanded to the shadow "It is unfair to fight when we can't see, step into the light so both of us can see each other!" The shadow still remained silent and walked into the light. Liepard and Mightyena shrieked at what they saw. Mightyena whimpered "W-what do you want? W-why are you doing this to us?" He cowered and his ears withdrew to the back of his head. Liepard hissed "Why do you mess with us? You will leave us be!"

**Well, that ends another chapter. I had to leave you hanging. :P So, who do you think the attacker is? You'll find out soon! Please R&R!**


End file.
